Life's Interesting Surprises
by Heart's Fate
Summary: Can a little girl be more trouble then she's worth? When three superstars find a little girl their whole world is turned upside down. What is she hiding?
1. Prologue

**Title**: Lifes Interesting Surprises 

**Disclaimer**: Nope I still don't own anything...wait I own Kristina, considering she's a self insert to some degree. Every body is their own person and works for the WWE...Although I wouldn't mind owning Randy or John or Rey or Jay -trails off and continues to mumble-

**Notes**: Matt/Amy/Adam issue never happened. Takes place after June 20, 2005. After the wedding of Edge and Lita. Draft picks are staying the same as they are in the shows. This is A/U, although they still wrestle obviously. You'll see why it's A/U later. Certain Smackdown! characters will be making appearances.

**Pairings** you'll have to wait and see.

**Summary**: Can a little girl be more trouble more then she's worth? When three superstars come across a little girl one night, their whole world is turned upside down. What's her secret? Why is she so afraid of being found?

* * *

**Prologue**

Amy sighed as she fell back onto an empty bench in the Divas' locker room. A hand moving up to rub her sore neck. She'd just gotten back from her 'marriage' to Edge, which had been unsurprisingly interrupted by Kane. Although she knew that Kane hadn't intentionally meant to hurt her, his grip on her neck had been a bit too tight. She didn't blame him since it was all part of the storyline for him to make an attempt to choke slam her.

"Ames..." Lisa said as she walked into the locker room. Her eyes falling onto the redheaded Diva perched on a bench still in the wedding dress. "You okay?" She asked as she moved forward to place a hand on her friends' shoulder.

The redhead Diva offered a small smile. "Just peachy."

The black haired Diva frowned, "Then why, may I ask are you rubbing your neck? Something happened didn't it."

The Diva in question shrugged, "Kane just held on a little too tightly that's all." The look she gave her black haired friend ended all further questions. "How's little Christy doing?"

The black haired Diva smirked as she leaned against the wall, her arms crossing over her chest. "She's fine."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Don't hurt her too much when you fight her at Backlash."

Lisa smiled, "Of course not."

Amy opened her mouth to retort, however the consistent sound of someone knocking caused the Diva to shut her mouth. "Expecting company?" she asked the raven haired Diva before standing up to answer the door.

"Still in the get-up I see." the blonde Canadian said as he leaned against the door frame.

Amy rolled her eyes, pushing Chris playfully. "Can I help ya with something?"

The blonde shrugged as he moved past the Diva. "Just wondering if you, Stacy and Lisa wanna join me, Jay, John and Tyson for a bite to eat after the show."

"Well Stacy isn't here but when she comes around I'll ask her. I'm up for going anywhere." The redhead looked up to the black haired Diva. "What about you?"

The black haired Diva shrugged, "Sure why not. We have nothing better to do."

Chris smiled, "Great. I'll let you to get ready. Meet us in our locker room when you get Stacy."

Lisa touched her forehead, "Right away Jerky."

The man shook his head before waving at the duo as he left them to their own.

"Well," Amy began, "I'm going to hop in the shower. Can you see if you can find Stacy? I'm sure she's with Shane and Matt."

Lisa nodded. The redheaded Diva smiled as she easily slipped out of the revealing wedding dress. The black haired Diva left the room, giving the fiery Diva some peace.

* * *

After leaving the locker room, Lisa made her way silently down the hallways. Only greeting a few of her co-workers she happened to come across. Shortly, she came to the locker room designated to 'The Hurricane and Rosey'. The black haired Diva knocked twice, before waiting patiently for the door to open. Lucky for her, she didn't have to wait long.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Shane Helms. "Hey Lise," he greeted opening the door wider, "To what do I owe the pleasure.

The Diva smiled, "Hey Shane. Just looking for Stace, is she in there?"

"Sure is." The North Caroline native smiled, stepping away from the door. "Come in."

The Diva nodded her head in thanks before entering the locker room. She caught sight of her blonde friend quickly. The blonde sat on one of the benches chatting happily with Matt. Both slightly out of their 'hero' costumes.

"Hey Stacy, Matt."

The blonde excused herself from her current conversion. "Hey Lisa, what's up?" she asked, moving over to give Lisa some room on the bench.

The raven haired Diva opted to stand, leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Chris wanted to know if you want to come out to eat with us." She turned her attention to the two men. "You're more then welcome to join us as well if you want. Ames is going."

Shane smiled and nodded.

Stacy smiled, "Sure that sounds great. I'll meet you in the locker room. We have to see Bischoff before we leave."

The raven haired Diva nodded, "No problem. I'll see ya in about a half hour then." Lisa waved to the trio before once again making her way out to the hallway.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lisa found herself just outside the locker room she shared with Amy. The familiar voice within indicated that Amy had finished her shower and was now talking with Shane, Matt and Stacy.

The Diva walked into the locker room and saw that her four friends were in deed ready to go.

Stacy sat beside Shane. She wore a whit0e baby tee with a black skirt that came to mid-thigh. Her legs were crossed as she leaned back against the wall.

Beside her, Shane was wearing a black T-shirt. The Green Lantern symbol imprinted in the center. Matt sat on floor, leaning back against the bench, half listening to the conversation between the blonde and redhead. The large man wore a white Superman T-shirt with a pair of baggy knee length blue jeans.

The redhead had her back to the group although she kept up with the conversation. She wore a very worn ECW T-shirt that came to her waist. A pair of tight dark blue jeans completing the outfit. Lisa couldn't help but smile at the thought of Bischoff seeing the shirt on one of his employees. The man would be furious.

"A little nostalgic aren't we?" Lisa teased as she took a seat beside the redhead, who in a very childlike manner stuck out her tongue.

Amy stood up as she excused herself from the conversation between herself and Stacy, to put her make-up back in her bag She felt something hit against her back. The redhead turned quickly glaring down at the three pieces of paper on the floor. Her glare made it's way to the innocent looking Shane and Lisa.

The Diva opened her mouth to threaten the two only to be abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes, 'People have horrible timing.' she thought as she glared at the door. This was the second time she was cut off by a damn knock.

"Are ya'll done yet? We're read' to go." John Cena shouted as he knocked once more against the door.

Amy rolled her eyes. Why were people so insistent on things these days. She moved slowly to open the door to piss the brown haired champion off more. "Calm down. Geez, it's rude to rush people. We just finished."

The door opened with a jerk causing the brown haired wrestler to tumble into the Divas locker room.

"Shit." John rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the Diva.

The two blonde Canadians and Tyson stepped over the man snickering.

John rolled his eyes as he quickly picked himself up. A slight rose tint coming to his cheeks. "Go 'head and laugh. Watch I'll get ya back Red."

She crossed her arms loosely over her chest. "Hey it wasn't my fault that you were leaning against the door. You know that someone was going to open it."

The two glared at each other and it was quite apparent neither wanted to back down.

Tyson chuckled from his position against the wall, "Children, when you're ready."

Amy was the first to turn away, ignoring the smirk that was forming on the brown haired wrestlers face. "Like I said before we just finished. Where are you planning to go?"

"We just want to go to Friendly's and grab a bite to eat before we head back to the hotel." Jay answered.

Chris looked over to Shane and Matt. "You two joining us?"

"Yeah Lisa invited us." Shane answered.

Matt quickly added, "We hope you don't mind."

Cena shook his head, "That's cool. The more the merrier."

"Who's gonna need rides? Cause I know not everyone brought a car." Chris asked, his arms crossing loosely over his chest.

"Well, I came with Matt and Shane." Stacy answered.

"Ames brought me." Lisa said shortly after.

"And these three monkeys came with me." Chris said thumbing to Jay, Tyson and John. Ignoring the glares he was receiving from said three he continued, "But I need to talk with Lise and Jay alone." The blonde looked over to the redheaded Diva. "Think you can handle those two?"

He was answered with a roll of her eyes. " Yeah, whatever." She glanced over to the smirking Tyson Tomko and John Cena. "So we'll follow you out then?"

Irvine shrugged, "Sure. Unless you know how to get there. Then just meet us there."

"We'll meet you at the entrance of the parking lot." Hazel eyes fell back to the forms leaning by the door. "Alright boys...let's go."

* * *

The redhead lead the two wrestlers quietly out of the arena. The bitter cold night air brushed against her bare arms. Why it had to be so cold in the middle of summer was beyond her. It was suppose to be summer. It should be hot. "Too damn cold." she mumbled as she maneuvered them through the parked cars.

"It ain't that cold. Toughen up." Cena commented with a smirk. Tyson shook his head.

Amy wrapped her arms around her upper body. "Oh shut the fu-"she trailed off as she drew closer to her rental car. "What's that?" she pointed to a darken figure leaning against the car.

The two men glared at the area she pointed. The trio glanced at each other before any of them moved closer. If someone had the idea to attack the woman standing between the two, they had another thing coming. However, as they walked closer the figure grew smaller. Amy chose to be the more daring one and stepped forward to the small figure positive that it was nothing that would harm them.

"Hey..." She called out. The figures' head shot up quickly to reveal a teary eyed little girl. The girls' eyes widen as the two men behind Amy drew closer.

"Don't hurt me..." the little girl whispered, so softly the redheaded Diva had to strain her ears to hear.

The Diva reached her hands forward to rest on the girls' shoulder. The child looking ready to run with fear. " I'm not going to hurt you." Amy looked back to the two wrestlers. "And neither are they."

John ran a hand through his hair as he knelt down in front of the little girl a bit unsure. He wasn't used to dealing with little kids. "Hey small fry..." He said jokingly, drawing the girls' attention. "We ain't gonna hurt you. Name's John. The loud mouth redhead here is Amy." he ignored the pointed look from said woman and continued. "And the big guy over there is Tyson." The blue eyed wrestler watched as the little girl looked at the tall tattooed wrestler. Her eyes growing wide as she drew back into Amy's arms.

"Aw sweetie. Tyson won't hurt you. He's nothing but a big teddy bear." Amy said softly trying to ease the little girls' fears.

Tyson smiled and made a face causing the little girl as well as the other two adults to laugh. Now this was a side of Tyson very few people got to see, if they saw it at all.

"Can ya tell me your name?" John asked as he held out his hand to the little girl. She looked at the large hand before getting out of Amy's arms and placing her much smaller hand into his.

"Kristina..."she whispered as she stepped closer to John and into the light.

The seven year old Spanish girl stood no bigger then 3'10", easily being dwarfed by the three superstars. She had tanned skin much like Bastisa's. Large brown eyes stared at them through long eye lashes. Her jet black hair fell just below her waist but was pulled back into a low ponytail. She wore a short sleeve black shirt that looked three sizes to big for her tiny frame. The shirt was torn and ragged. The jeans she wore were barely able to stay around her waist. Dried blood spotted both the jeans and t-shirt. The girl looked so thin as if she hadn't eaten in days.

Amy's hand shot up to cover her mouth. What could have possibly happened to this little girl? was the first thought to cross her mind. The girl was barely old enough to take care of herself and here she was alone in a parking lot. Where were her parents? What if some psycho person had came and taken the little girl. She could have been hurt if not worse. But something told her, that this little girl was more then just what met the eyes.

John bent forward and picked up the little girl. His brows knotted in confusion. His thoughts were along the same as Amy's. The brown haired wrestler glanced over to Tyson, the man's face marred with a deep frown.

Amy's hand moved forward to run through the girls' loose ponytail. "Can you tell me why you're out here all by yourself?"

Kristina looked at the three wrestlers, then cautiously looked around the parking lot as if expecting someone to come out. Her dark brown eyes grew wide with a new fear. She buried her head against John's chest, clenching tightly to his jersey. The girls' sobs breaking into the night air.

Amy looked down at the girl, worry crossing the redheads features. She placed a hand on the little girls' head, trying to comfort her. "Hun what's wrong?"

The girl sniffled. Her small hand releasing their death grip on the shirt moving up to rub her eyes. A frown crossed Amy's face as the girl didn't answer.

"I think we should take her to the police." Tyson finally spoke, his arms crossed as he looked down at the brown haired wrestler.

"NO!"

Black hair moved side to side violently as Kristina shook her head. She pushed against John's chest. The brown haired wrestler nearly dropping the tan skinned seven year old. He tried to calm her down but the young girl wouldn't relent.

"Let me go!" she cried, banging her small fists against his broad chest. John frowned.

"Whoa girl," John tightened his hold on her slightly, not wanting to hurt her. "Calm down."

"Kristina...please. We're not going to hurt you." Amy added as she reached out again to run her fingers through the seven year olds hair.

The girls' movements ceased. Big brown eyes turned to look into the woman's hazel eyes. She sniffled, a small hand moving to wipe at her tears.

"You promise?" her voice shaky and small. She sounded so distant. "Please don't make me go back!" she sobbed, fresh tears beginning to fall once again. "Please don't..."

The trio's eyes soften at the sight. Tyson couldn't help but be bothered with what she said. What did she mean don't take here back. Back to where? The bald man crossed his arms, then glanced at his watch.

The tall man coughed, "We should go. Let's take the girl with us before Jerky decides to call."

As if on cue, John's cell phone rung. The brown haired wrestler rolled his eyes. Quickly he handed the black haired girl to a very surprised Tyson. The bald man holding the child awkwardly as John answered the phone.

"Yo..."

"Where the fuck are you three?" Chris yelled through the phone. His voice dripping with annoyance. "We've been waiting for 15 minutes for your sorry asses."

John sighed as he ran a hand through his short brown hair. His eyes falling on the forms beside him. Amy was watching the little girl in Tyson's arms as she leaned against the rental. Tyson now held the seven year old closer to him, however on his face was an expression of annoyance. Little Kristina was tugging lightly on his goatee, muttering something about Uncle Tyson's long hair. John blinked...Wait Uncle Tyson? The girl doesn't know the man and she called him Uncle Tyson. He could the others were just as surprised.

"We got sidetracked. We just got to the car." John answered, watching the young girl. Her eyes drooping. She stopped her little tug war, leaning against Tyson's chest. Brown eyes closing as the girl fell into a light sleep.

"What the hell were you doing? I'm starving!"

John couldn't help but smile as he heard Lisa telling Chris that he wasn't the only one who was hungry and that it was rude to make people rush.

"Chris, don't worr'. We-" John began only for Amy to grab his phone.

"Chris. I don't think we can make it. We have to head back to the hotel." Amy said softly so not to wake Kristina.

She was sure Chris rolled his eyes as he sighed. "What do you mean? Why do you need to go to the hotel?" he asked suspiciously.

Amy sighed, running a hand through her red locks. "I'll tell you later. Just go on without us. Bye" She hung up before Chris could get another word in.

Tyson slowly shifted the girl in his arms so she was in a more comfortable position. She didn't wake, only grabbed onto a fist full of his black tank top.

"Never knew you to be a papa figure, Ty." John teased. The Problem Solver glared at the brown haired wrestler.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Let's go. Kristina needs a bed to sleep in and we can try to figure out what we should do with her from there."

The two men nodded, waiting for the woman to open the doors.

* * *

**Final Notes**: I hope you all liked it. Do you think I should continue or just forget about it? Well gotta run see you later. . 


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: **_Lifes Interesting Surprises_**

**Disclaimer** Nope I still don't own anything...wait I own Kristina and anyone else you don't recognize. Every body is their own person and works for the WWE...Although I wouldn't mind owning Randy or John or Rey or Jay -trails off and continues to mumble-

**Notes**: Matt/Amy/Adam issue never happened. Takes place after June 20, 2005. After the wedding of Edge and Lita. Draft picks are staying the same as they are in the shows. This is A/U, although they still wrestle obviously. You'll see why it's A/U later. Certain Smackdown! characters will be making appearances. I know I made a mistake last chapter with the whole Backlash thing. I meant Vengeance but I think you all knew what I was talking about any way. Also certain people may seem out of character. I hope you like it. Read and **REVIEW** please!

**Pairings**: you'll have to wait and see.

**Summary**: Can a little girl be more trouble more then she's worth? When three superstars come across a little girl one night, their whole world is turned upside down. What's her secret? Why is she so afraid of being found?

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

"YOU LOST HER!" an angered voice yelled. "How the hell could you lose a little child?"

"Mrs..."

The woman turned to face the person who addressed her. "Clark...you better have a good reason for why that thing is not in here." She pointed to the empty cell.

The man swallowed as he watched the blonde woman pace in front of him. The woman looked no older then 35. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, falling just below her shoulder blades. Light blue eyes glared at the young man.

"Lauren..." he began.

The blonde glared hatefully at him, "Do not address me by that name."

Black orbs fell to the floor. This woman intimidated him to no end.

"Now tell me...How did it escape?" The woman asked calmly.

"She fled, Eliza." Clark said in a calmed voice.

A pale hand ran through the golden locks. Light blue eyes piercing the form before her. "It is not a she. That thing is a monster. It needs to be found. Now tell me how it got out."

Eliza knew for a fact that...that creature would not have been able to get out without some type of outside help. She be damned if one of her workers had let that thing out of its' cage. The creature was unstable...so she believed. The slightest shift and everything around it...

Clark mumbled something inaudibly.

"What was that?" the blonde snapped, glaring into his black eyes.

"I let her go." He stated boldly.

Eliza's eyebrow rose. "You did what?" She took a step towards him, the younger man not backing away. "Are you telling that you...let my creation free. You let it loose in a world that would use it for who knows what."

Clark glared up the woman, "She looks human. She has a heart. She is not a creature as you put it. She is human." he hissed, fists clenching at his sides.

The blonde smiled. The man had finally grown a spine. Pity it happened so late. "It is worthless. A failed attempt to making a perfect creature."

"If she was so worthless then why did you still have her?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Must you refer to is as if it has feelings? It is nothing more then a doll."

"She is human." His fist turned white. "You killed her. Destroyed her. They asked you for your help and you turned her into your little guanine pig."

"She was dead any way..."

"Mistress Eliza." a guard at the door yelled.

"Yes what is it?"

"We found her."

A cruel smile appeared on the woman's' face. "Excellent." She turned to Clark, her smile growing wider. "Looks like you made futile efforts to save her. See I planted a chip on her. So no matter where she goes...I will find her."

"You sick son of a-"

"Now...now, no need for such language." Eliza waved her finger slightly.

"You can't have Kristina!" He yelled, hands reaching for the table.

"You named it?" the woman laughed. "My...my... my...if I didn't know any better I'd say that you loved the little creature."

The man's eyes narrowed.

"Well I'm off to get the little beast. Clark do behave. Don't do anything stupid." The woman turned.

Clark's hand gripped the knife. He took careful aim, throwing it to her retreating back. She turned catching the knife's handle before it embedded itself in her.

She tsk'd. "I told you not to do anything stupid." The knife left her hand before he could blink an eye. The knife making itself at home within his heart. He blinked, his hand moving up to the wound. Clark fell to the floor with a loud thump. Blood pooling around the man's body.

"Such a pity. I'll tell her you said bye." Eliza smirked, turning on heel as she left the bared room.

* * *

Tyson carefully laid the child down on the bed in Amy's hotel room. Black hair fell over the young girls' face. He smiled slightly as she made a soft noise in her sleep, burying her head into the warm pillow. The Problem Solver gently pulled a blanket over Kristina's sleeping form. So the man had a soft spot for kids. 

"Ty?" The man turned his attention to the door. Amy leaned against the door frame, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Never knew this side of you."

The man shrugged stepping away from the bed. "Where's John?"

"He's using the bathroom." The redheaded Diva walked back out to the living area of the hotel room. Tyson following close behind after making sure the door to the bedroom was closed.

The bald wrestler nodded. He looked at her a moment. "Keep this between you and me?"

"And John." She couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "He saw you before I walked in."

"Man, don't worr'. Neither of us is going to be tryin' and messin' up your image. My lips are sealed." The brown haired wrestler stated as he plopped down on the couch beside Amy.

Tyson shook his head. "So what are we going to do about her?" he asked.

Amy chewed on her lip thoughtfully, "We know that she doesn't want to be taken to the police. She's really afraid of something and I want to know what."

John leaned back against the couch, "This reall' ain't any of our business..."The brown haired wrestler rose his hands up in defense as the redhead beside him glared. "Let me finish. Geez woman. Such a temper."

Amy smacked the back of his head.

John growled but instead of making a smart comment he continued with what he was going to say, "Anyway, like I was sayin' it ain't any of our business but there is something seriously bothering that little girl. Like you I wanna know what it is."

"How about taking her to an orphanage?" Tyson offered. It was the best he could think of. If they couldn't go to the police then maybe finding her a nice home would help.

"I don't know." Amy said thoughtfully. "I mean she freaked out when you said we should take her to the police. How is she going to feel if we take her to an orphanage?"

John and Tyson frowned.

"I wanna know what happened to her." John said, looking over his shoulder towards the closed door. He shook his head. "She was scared half to death when we found her."

Amy sighed, running a hand through her red locks. "Well...we trying and find out more later. See if she'll open up more to us."

Tyson shrugged, "I think she already has. She seems to trust us."

Amy frowned, "But why?"

John's brow knotted together., "What do you mean?"

"Why does she trust us? She barely knows us."

"Kids are known to be able to tell when someone is intent on hurting them..." Tyson said.

The Diva shrugged, "I guess so."

"We gotta at least get her some clothes." John said, cracking his knuckles. "We can't let her walk around like that the whole damn time."

The redhead glared at the WWE champion, "No shit Sherlock. I'll take her out tomorrow."

"Take who out?" Amy jumped at the new voice.

"Lisa! Damn must you do that?"

Lisa laughed, "It's so much fun." She looked between the three as she walked into the hotel room. The trio noticed she wasn't alone. The group they had left filed into the room.

"So..."Chris dragged out the word as he took a seat on the couch to the right of the redhead. "Who are we taking out?"

The blonde haired man draped an arm around the redheads shoulder. John rolled his eyes. The redhead mock glared at the Canadian.

"I'm just taking a friend out tomorrow for some clothing shopping."

Stacy and Lisa glanced at each other. Amy willingly going shopping. Something was up.

"Who are you taking?" Stacy asked, taking the seat on the arm of the chair Shane was currently occupying.

Amy glanced at the brown haired wrestler to her left, then looked back at Stacy smiling slightly. "No one you know."

Shane opened his mouth to speak, just as the bedroom door opened. The six new arrivals watching as the little girl made her way to Amy and John in a sleepy manner.

The girl yawned, her small tanned hand moving up to rub the sleep out of her. She hadn't noticed the six new occupants, instead she climbed onto the couch squeezing herself between Amy and John. Her hands rested on her lap as she looked at the brown haired champion. Blinking sleepily, she gave him a lopsided smile.

"I'm hungry..." she said in a low whisper, turning away from him to look at Amy and Tyson.

Stacy squealed, surprising the seven year old girl. Brown eyes looked up at the six people she hadn't seen before. Kristina tried burying herself deeper into the couch, blue eyes looking at her from Amy's right.

"She's so cute." Stacy exclaimed, getting up from her seat.

Chris' eyebrow rose, "I didn't know you had a kid..." he said slowly.

Amy smacked his shoulder, "You've known me for how long. I think you would have known if I had a kid."

"So if she's not yours, whose is she?" Christian asked.

John smiled slightly thinking of something believable, "She's my uncles little girl. Names Kristina." Okay so maybe it wasn't the best lie he could come up with but what else could he say. He couldn't straight out tell them that they had just found the girl out side the arena.

"So that's why you bailed on us?" Chris said, even though he wasn't buying it.

"Yeah. Sorry. He," Tyson thumbed to John, "forgot that his uncle was showing up for tonight's' show. She wanted to come with her dear Uncle Johnny."

John fought to not roll his eyes. Big brown eyed stared up at him causing him to smile.

"You could have just brought her with you." Chris said suspiciously.

"She was tired." Amy added, ruffling the little girls' hair.

Chris' eyes narrowed. He didn't buy that for a second. He knew something wasn't right about the whole ordeal.

Lisa smacked his shoulder lightly. "Chris stop. You're going to scare the little girl with the way your acting."

"Really Chris, can't you be nice for once." The leggy Diva added, shaking her head in a playful manner. She walked over to the couch kneeling in front of the little girl. A bright smile on her face. "I'm Stacy and that's..." the blonde proceeded to introduce the others.

Kristina smiled slowly, liking the grown people sitting around her. They were a strange bunch of people. From what see saw they were a strong group of from. The black haired girl, moved to sit on John's lap. He reminded her of someone. Oddly enough so had the very intimidating wrestler Tyson Tomko and the fiery red haired Diva. She just couldn't place it.

She remember words someone had once told her, "Never tell anyone. You can't show them." Her eyebrows knotted together. Tell anyone what? She wasn't around people enough to let them know anything about her. Innocent black eyes blinked as she drew out of her little thoughts and listened to the grown ups chatter or in a few peoples case bicker.

The seven year olds stomach grumbled and smiled sheepishly at the brown haired wrestler that held her. "I'm still hungry." The room erupting into short laughter.

* * *

Amy turned from her seat in the passenger seat of the car. John was currently driving the group to the set arena for Vengeance. His attention on the road, yet singing along to the Eminem song that had just began to play through the speakers. Rolling her eyes, the redheaded Diva turned to check on other two passengers in the car. Kristina sat behind John, her legs kicking out with the beat as her attention focused on the coloring book on her lap. Tyson sat beside her, his face growing with annoyance. The problem solver holding a large box of crayons for the little girl. The Diva counted the seconds till the man would snap for the radio station to be turned off. It had happened so many times over the course of the week. 

After finding Kristina that night after the Raw taping. The trio had decided to pick the child with them until they fully knew what to do with her. She was more then happy from the idea. Like Amy had promised she had taken the young girl out to get her more suitable clothing. Stacy and Lisa happily agreed to go so the men weren't dragged along. Although surprisingly none of their friends had asked about the blood. Maybe because it looked like red paint. Truth be told, for all the redheaded Diva knew was that it was actually red paint and she was over analyzing things.

Over the course of the week, the small group Kristina had met took a liking to her. Although she wasn't as friendly to them as she was too John, Amy and Tyson. But nevertheless she liked them as well. And tonight she would be joining them at the pay-per-view taping. How they would explain the presence of the child, was in the back of their mind.

"Turn that damned music off!" Tyson exclaimed from his seat, glaring at the brown eyed driver.

"Man chill. I like this song." John replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"It's bad enough that I have to seat here and listen to the crap you call music, but it doesn't help that your singing along to it." The bald man hissed, clenching the crayon box tightly.

John looked at him through the rear view mirror. "You have a problem with my singin'?"

Tyson glared, "Turn it off or I'll do it for you."

"Ya didn't answer the question."

"Turn it off."

"Answer the question."

"Would you two shut up!" Amy yelled glared between the two. "Your acting like kids. Kristina acts more mature then you two."

The men fell silent for a moment.

"Uncle Ty can I have the blue crayon?" Kristina asked, completely ignoring the previous antics of the two grown men.

"Sure." He smiled at the child before reaching into the box and producing the blue crayon she desired.

"Thank you." The girls' black hair fell over her face as she turned her attention back to her coloring book.

The rest of the car ride had gone smoothly. Everyone remained quiet. Amy fell asleep, her head resting against the window. Kristina asked Tyson every now and then for a new crayon. John continued his control over the radio much to the displeasure of Tyson. The problem solver wanting nothing more then to hit the WWE champion for making him sit through the racket he claimed to be music.

"We're here." John said as he pulled into an empty parking space in the arena parking lot.

Tyson sighed in relief, "Thank you." He whispered looking up to the sky.

Kristina clapped her hands together, jumping up from her seat. "YAY! I get to see more new people."

John shook Amy awake only for the redhead to take a swing at him. John caught her hand before her closed fist came into contact with his jaw.

"Damn woman. Always violent." He let go of her wrist. "Come on. We're here. Get your ass up." He turned his back only for her fist to smack hard against it. "What is-"

"Watch what you say." The woman hissed as she stepped out of the car.

Kristina giggled from her position next to Tyson. Her small hand in his. "He got yelled at again."

Tyson snickered, "Yeah. He deserved it." The bald man followed the fuming redhead after tossing a look to the brown haired champion. John glaring as he was left with the duty of carrying the bags.

* * *

Amy sighed as she finished getting dressed. She was set to meet Adam so they could walk down the ring. Kristina sat happily ignoring the television set that currently was showing the WWE championship match. The redheaded Diva sighed, she had to wait till John or Tyson came back to Kristina in their care but she needed to go out and meet Adam. 

"Amy? You still in there?" Adam's voice asked, through the closed door.

"You can come in."

"You ready for the mat...Well hello there." The blonde Canadian said, smiling down to the seven year old.

Kristina smiled back. "Hi." She waved sheepishly at the tall Canadian.

Adam kneeled down in front of the girl, holding his hand out to her. "I'm Adam. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Kristina."

Adam smiled, shaking her hand lightly. "Well it's nice to meet you." Letting go of her hand, he stood up.

Grey eyes turned to the redheaded Diva leaning back against the wall. "You ready?"

The Diva frowned, "I have to wait for Tyson or John so I can leave her with one of them."

"The match should be ending so take her withusand then leave her with John when he comes out."

Amy nodded. "Fine. Kristina can you pick up your things so we can meet John."

The black haired girl happily cleaned up her things and hurried to the Divas' side. "Are you fighting too?" She asked softly.

"No, but I'm going to be walking out with my friend."

The little girl nodded, extending her hand. Amy took the offered hand following the tall blonde out of her locker room.

* * *

As they reached the curtains before the ramp, John walked through with a huge smile on his face. He greeted Adam, Glen and Amy. 

"Watch her?" Amy asked, holding the little girls hand. Black hair poking out from behind the Diva's leg.

He rose a brow, "Something wrong, Kristi?"

Brown wide eyes stared at him as he called her by her nickname. Her eyes shifted to the 6 foot man dress in red and black tights.

John's mouth formed into an 'O'. He smiled, picking the seven-year old up with one arm. "Don't worry 'bout Glen. He's like Tyson. A big softie where it counts."

Kristina looked back up at Glen, who smiled softly so not to frighten the little girl farther. Edge's music began to play.

"Well that's out cue. See you later Kristina. It was nice meeting you." The tall blonde said with a smile ruffling the girls' black hair.

"Take care of her John."

The said wrestler rolled his eyes. "You act like I'm going to lose her."

"With you anything is possible." The redheaded woman smiled, bending down quick to plant a kiss on the girls' cheek. "Stay out of trouble." With that the Diva turned to make her entrance with her friend.

John waved to Glen, before heading back to his locker room. After making the short trip the brown haired wrestler set the girl on her feet.

"Alright small fry. Imma take a quick shower. You stay put till I come out." He said, trying to be stern.

Kristina smiled sweetly as she nodded her head. "Okay." she chirped happily.

John smiled, ruffling the girls' hair before he grabbed his things and heading back to shower.

Kristina of course listen for five minutes, happily drawing in her coloring book, before she grew bored. Her stomach grumbled causing the little girl to pout. "I'm hungry." she said loud, glaring at the closed bathroom door. She didn't want to wait. Standing up, she made her way to the door. She'll only leave for a minute or two and be back before she could get into any kind of trouble.

Easily making her way out of the locker room, the black haired girl made her way around backstage. She had been taken to the catering hall before now she only needed to remember how to get there. Brown eyes took everything in as she made her way through the busy hallways.

People took no note of her. She saw Stacy enter the locker room she shared with Lisa but decided against saying hi. If the blonde saw her then she'd be on her way back to John's locker room with an empty stomach.

She turned quickly in the opposite direction, not wanting to pass Stacy's locker room.

"Whoa sorry." a deep male voice said as she collided into his legs.

Kristina fell back, landing hard on her bottom. She whimpered softly. A large hand reached down to help her up.

"Aw. I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

She gulped as she looked up at the burly man standing in front of her. Fright clearly evitent in her eyes.

The man scratched the back of his head. He didn't mean to scared the girl. It was true he didn't see her coming, her height not helping in that factor.

"What's a little kid like you doing walking around back her away way?" He asked softly, kneeling down to her height.

"I was hungry." She replied, moving back slowly.

"Where are your parents?"

"Daddy's taking a shower. Mommy's out there with the big scary guy in red and I don't know where Uncle Ty is." She answered quickly.

The man's eyebrows' knotted together. Her mommy's out in the ring? Amy was out there, but he knew she couldn't have a kid.

"Uncle Ty? Do you mean Tyson?" the man asked.

The little girl nodded.

"Well if your hungry I can take you. Then I'll drop you off with Tyson. I think he's in with Christian right now."

The little girl bit her lower lip, afraid to go with him.

"Don't be afraid." The man said with a smile, "I'm a friend of Tyson's. Name's..."

* * *

**Final Notes**: Wow, what a way to end it. Hehe, I couldn't help myself. You're going to have to wait till next time to see who the man. I hope you liked it. Read and REVIEW please :goes on hands and knees to beg: 


	3. Chapter Two

**Title**: Life's Interesting Surprises 

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I still don't own anything in this story other then Kristina, Eliza, Clark and any one else who you don't recognize.

**Distribution**: I doubt any of my stories are that good but just e-mail I'll say yes anyway but still it's would be nice if you ask first.

**Pairings**: Not really important yet but...Lisa/Tyson, Stacy/Chris, Dawn/Jay.

**Notes**: Right...just a few things to clarify. Chapter takes place during and after Vengeance. I messed with a match or two. The match between John, Chris Jericho and Christian took place before the match between Edge and Kane. The Hell in a Cell match following. Got that? So please no yelling at me for messing with the way things were set up.

**Summary**: Can a little girl be more trouble then she's worth? When three superstars come across a little girl one night, their whole world is turned upside down. What's her secret? Why is she so afraid of being found?

**Thank yous**: I love all you guys so much! -hugs everyone- You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. It keeps me motivated to know people actually read and like my stuff.  
_Myth_: I'm actually a fan of rap myself. I just don't see Tyson as a rap fan, so that little scene seemed perfect to me. Hehe. Again to everyone I can't express how much it means when y'all review. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

John walked out of the shower, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He was dressed like he normally dressed, knee length jean shorts with a sports jersey. The brown haired man tossed his duffel bag into his locker.

"Kristi, ya hungry?" He turned looking to the spot he had last left the little girl. 'Shit' he thought as he saw her coloring book open. Crayons lay haphazardly around the area. He sighed as his blue eyes scanned the locker room, silently praying that the girl was playing a game of hide and seek and would suddenly appear from her hiding spot.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as panic slowly began to course through him. 'Maybe one of the girls came in and took her with them.' He glared at the slightly opened door. The brown haired wrestler shook his head, wondering why he was still in the damned locker room instead of searching for the girl.

Darting out of the room, he made sure to avoid as many people as he could.

"Dude, where's the fire?" Chris asked as Cena pushed pass.

"I'm dead. Have you seen Kristina?" The West Newbury native asked hurriedly.

"You lost her?" The look he received from the WWE champion stopped any further remarks. "Nah check with Stacy or Lisa. Or possibly even with Shane."

John nodded quickly before hurrying to the Diva's locker room.

**-X-**

"Please tell me one of ya have her?" John said as he pushed the door open.

"John!" Stacy yelped surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Look I'm sorry for just bargin' in but I can't find Kristina. Please tell me one of ya brought her here."

Maria and Christy looked to one another then back to the wrestler. "Who?"

Lisa shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Sorry John we haven't seen her. Did you check with Tyson?"

"Ames is gonna kill me." He grumbled, as he waved to the Diva's before making another hasty exit.

He hurriedly turned the corner hoping to find the seven-year-old with the Problem Solver. Maybe he should have just waited until Amy had returned from the ring to take his shower. Now it'd be his head for losing the little girl. Not only would Amy be after him but also Tyson and quite possibly the other Diva's. He sighed, running a hand through his short hair. He was a dead man.

He quickly passed the catering hall set on visiting the locker room of Jay Reso and Tyson Tomko.

* * *

The object of John's search, sat happily across from her current companion, eating an ice cream sundae. "Thank you" she said with a mouthful of the cold substance.

The man chuckled lightly as she continued to down the rather large sundae. "You might want to slow down or you'll give yourself a brain freeze."

Brown eyes stared up at him. "What's that?" She asked quickly swallowing a bite of ice cream. Her face scrunched up, a hand reaching up to pound lightly against her forehead. This unfamiliar pain was not good.

"That is a brain freeze."

Kristina glared at the ice cream. "I don't like them." A large hand reached forward to pat the girls' head.

"Well then don't eat your ice cream to fast and you won't have to worry about them."

The black haired girl nodded. She slowly ate the rest of the cold treat in front of her.

"Uncle Dave?" Kristina said between bites. "Do you think Imma get in trouble?"

The burly black haired man blinked. "What did you call me?"

"Uncle Dave"

"I'm not your uncle."

The black haired girl nodded, "Yes you are. You're a friend of Uncle Ty so that makes you my friend too." She said logically. She took a big bite of her sundae before repeating her question.

Dave crossed his arms over his chest, glancing at the little girl. "I think they'll be worried. You shouldn't have left without someone."

"But I'm with you..."

He shook his head. "Only because you ran into me if I had been anyone else, it could have been very possible that they would have taken you. You have to be careful. Some people aren't as nice around here as others."

"That's what Uncle Chris and Titi Lisa says."

"They're only looking out for you."

The girl shrugged.

"Are you ready?"

Kristina nodded as she dropped her spoon into the empty dish a bright smile on her tanned face "Thank you." She chirped happily, pushing back against her seat. Dark brown eyes falling to the Television screen not to far from the two.

Batista's eyes trained on the television, watching as Gene Snitsky ran down to the ring prepared to help Edge over power the Big Red Machine. Only for the man to be knocked off the apron by Kane. The 6-foot monster going for another choke slam on Edge. Bastista shook his head slightly as he watched Lita climb into the ring with a chair. A small gasp escaping the small girl sitting in front of him.

"Oh no!" She yelped darting out of her chair and running out of the catering hall towards gorilla position. She ignored the stares she received as she run down the somewhat crowded hallways. She ignored the yells from Dave Batista as he chased after her. All Kristina knew was she wanted to help the woman whose been taking care of her for the past week. She wasn't about to let the scary Kane man hurt her 'mommy'.

The black haired girl easily made her way through the curtains, maneuvering so the stagehands couldn't grab her. Dark brown eyes widen in horror as Kane grabbed Lita by the throat, slamming her hard against the mat.

"Momma!" She shouted running pass the announcers' table.

**-X-**

J.R and King looked at one another. "Did she just say Momma, J.R.?" King asked turning back to watch as the girl quickly made her way down to the king.

J.R blinked, "I believe so King but if that little girl doesn't get away from that ring, I'm afraid she might end up getting hurt."

"What's the Heavyweight champion doing out here? His match isn't till after this one." King stated as Batista hurried down the ramp a few moments later, his belt discarded as he tried to stop the girl from entering the ring.

**-X-**

Amy blinked as she heard the familiar cries to Kane as the little girl made her way into the ring. The referee stunned at the sudden presence of the young child. Glen ignored the girls' cries as he continued with the actions that had been planned.

Still in character, he grabbed the discarded chair and prepared to place it around her neck. He felt the mat shift as the young girl ran to his side trying in vain to tug at his arm. He closed his eyes, regretting his next action.

Kristina smacked her head hard against the poll as Kane pushed her away. The darkness quickly consuming her. Glen quickly glanced over his shoulder to the fallen girl, before looking back down at Amy.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as he processed to place the chair around the woman's' neck and climbing the top rope.

Bastista stormed into the ring, pulling the young girl out of the ring carefully so to prevent any further damage.

* * *

John sat glaring at the wall opposite him. His hand rubbing his raw cheek as Amy yelled.

"You fucking idiot!" Amy exclaimed as she stood up after being checked over. "I can't believe you left her alone...And for what!" Her hands shot up in a gesturing manner. "To take a damned shower."

"Amy you shouldn't yell." Dave said from his spot beside the WWE champion. His gaze falling on the unconscious girl in the training room. The redheads glare quickly turned to him then took in the sight of the small girl.

She sighed running a head through her red hair. "Right." She glared angrily at John once more before turning to Tyson. "We need to get her to a hospital."

The bald man nodded, careful as he took Kristina into his arms. Lisa quickly opened the door as Tyson made his way out of the room. Stacy, Chris, Shane and Dave followed shortly behind. The raven haired Diva stood at the door quietly as Amy turned her fiery gaze to the now standing champion.

"I still can't believe you." She hissed.

John sighed as he removed his hat, a hand running through his short brown hair. "Look I said I was sorry. I didn't think she would run off like that."

"That's right! You didn't think. You're lucky Dave found her and it wasn't someone like Paul or Carlos." The woman growled in frustration. "Because of you she got hurt!"

John opened his mouth to speak but the redheaded Diva rose her hand.

"I don't want to hear it!" She nearly shouted. Amy stepped closer to the brown haired wrestler. His gaze quickly falling to the floor. Her hand shooting up to poke him hard in the chest. "You better hope that she wasn't severely hurt or you'll have something more to worry about then just a sore cheek."

The Diva turned on heel, noticing they hadn't been alone. Eric Bischoff stood at the door, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. His eyes glaring angrily at the three still occupying the training room. Lisa stepped away from the door as Bischoff stepped into the room to address John and Amy. His hard stare mainly focusing on the redheaded Diva.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your little lovers spat but" his eyes trained dangerously on the redheaded Diva. "You're lucky I'm not firing you for that little stunt."

Amy blinked, "Excuse me? Do you think I planned that?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

The Diva scoffed; "I'm not stupid enough to endanger a child by purposely placing her into a storyline."

"You endangered the child by bringing her here." Bischoff stated.

Hazel eyes narrowed, the woman opening her mouth to speak only for John to interrupt her.

"Look Mr. Bischoff, it was my fault. I was supposed to watch the girl. I figured I could take a quick shower while she stayed in the locker room. I didn't think she'd leave the room."

Bischoff's cold gaze fell on the champion. "Don't let it happen again. If your gonna bring your kid with you Amy, make sure to watch her. I'm sure Mr. McMahon wasn't too happy with that." The white haired man smiled slightly, "but I'll leave that for you to explain to him Amy. Have a good day." Bischoff nodded to the three before leaving the room.

Lisa's cell phone rung, disrupting the silence that had formed. "Hello? Uh-huh. All right, I'll let them know." The black haired Diva closed the phone, looking between the two.

"That was Chris. He said they went off a head. Dave is going to meet us at the hospital after his match. It's about a 15-minute drive to the hospital." She said, watching the pair slowly.

Amy nodded. She held her hand out to John. "Give me the keys." She very near demanded.

John sighed as he handed the keys to the infuriated redhead. "Ames..."

"Don't." She hissed before stomping out of the room angrily.

Blue eyes fell onto the sympathetic eyes of the raven haired Diva. "She ain't gonna forgive me, is she?"

Lisa shrugged, "With Ames who knows. But I'm sure she will...eventually. Just let her blow off some steam. You did do a pretty stupid thing."

The brown haired wrestler sighed deeply. "Don't remind me. I'm lucky I only got a yelling from Tyson. If that man would have gone after me I don't think I'd be standing right 'bout now."

Despite herself Lisa laughed softly. "That wouldn't have surprised me."

"Are you two coming or should I just leave you two behind." Amy said as she poked her head back into the training room. Her cold gaze falling to the brown haired champion. "You...I'd be more then happy to leave behind."

"You know what. Leave without me." He said angrily. "I'll meet y'all there. I'll hitch a ride with Dave." The brown haired wrestler glared at the redhead as he pushed his way passed her to return to his locker room.

"Amy was that really necessary?" Lisa asked, running a hand through her hair as the pair left the training room.

The redhead crossed her arms over her chest. The man deserved it as far as she was concerned. Too leave a child like that...he should have known better. An extremely tiny part of her knew she shouldn't be as angry as she was. However, the little seven-year-old could have been hurt worse then she already was.

Amy sighed as they finally arrived to the car. In a few moments, the pair was seated in the rental and making their way towards the hospital. Neither spoke as Amy drove. Lisa didn't want to upset her friend more by bring up the current issues, while the redhead remained lost in her own thoughts. After what seemed like forever to the Diva's, Amy pulled into an empty parking spot. The pair still remained unaware of the vehicle that had been following them since leaving the arena.

"We've found her"

* * *

**Final Notes**: Well it's two pages off of what I normally do, but at least y'all know I'm still alive right? Hehe. I hope you liked it. **_Read and review_** please and thank you. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I only own those you don't recognize, like Krista, Rick, Steven and Eliza.

**Notes:** See previous chapters. I personally think this chapter sucks and it pained to me to write...well you'll see. Go on and read and review! Thanks guys! Flashbacks are in italic.

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall receive.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_A young woman walked through the doors of the large hospital. She gently pulled a shy looking 4 year old in front of her. The little girls' black hair falling over her face._

_"Now Kristina I want you on your best behavior." the woman said gently as she knelt down before the child. Big brown eyes stared back at her as Kristina nodded shortly._

_"These people are going to help you." the woman said with a bright smile as she took the four year old into her arms, and continued walking till they reached the elevators. "They're going to make sure that you stay with mommy forever."_

_"I'm scared..." the little girl whispered as she cuddled deeper into her mothers' embrace. "Mommy I don't wanna to see the scary people again." She whimpered as two people dressed in white coats walked off the elevator._

_The woman shook her head. "You have nothing to be afraid of. Miss. Laura is a good friend of mommy and Laura has something to help take the illness away forever." She told the child comfortingly as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 7th floor._

_Her daughter tried to sit still, but couldn't stop herself from squirming. She didn't like the hospital at all. Not since the time her daddy died. He had been in a hospital similar to the one she was currently in, but they couldn't help him and the man had died at such a young age._

_The elevator dinged indicating their arrival to the desired floor. Kristina stiffened as the door slowly opened. "There really is nothing to worry about honey." Her mother said moving a strand of dark red hair behind her ear.

* * *

_

Amy sat patiently in the waiting room with the others. Lisa sat beside her leaning against Chris. They were waiting as the doctor took to stitching up the wound on the young girls head. Travis leaned his head back against the wall.

They had been waiting for what seemed like forever now in total silence. Shane had tried to cheer the silent group up only for him to be silenced when Amy and Lisa had arrived. Stacy's head rested on the green haired mans' shoulder as she watched the others.

"Ahem." The girls jumped at the sudden sound. "Travis Tomko?"

The burly man stood up from his seat. "That's me. How's the girl?"

The doctor smiled as she pushed her glass up slightly on her nose. "She is just fine. She is a lucky one, from the impact she had she could have be killed." At the fallen expressions on everyone's faces the doctor continued, "But she didn't. You all should be happy. However she has a concussion. When she wakes we'd like to keep her here for two days. There are some tests we'd like to perform before we let her go."

"Excuse me?" Amy said as she stood up to stand beside Travis. "Tests? What else is wrong with her?"

The doctor quickly shook her head, "Nothing is wrong but the child has some..."

"Excuse me doctor...but the girl. She's waking up."

The doctor quickly turned on her heel. "What? That's impossible. She should still be out for a few more hours."

The nurse walked closer to the group. "She appears to be in a dream state. The child keeps muttering for her father."

Just as the nurse finished her statement the elevator doors opened to reveal Dave Batista with a disgruntled looking John Cena. They could hear the ending of the conversation the two had obviously been having while on their way to the hospital.

"You can't take it that hard. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Man she could have seriously gotten hurt and you're still tellin' me that it ain't my fault." John growled back, looking down at the floor.

The doctor approached them before anyone could say a word. "I'm assuming your the father. Come with me please." She stated as she motioned for John to follow her. Without a word, John followed the commands of the doctor and followed ignoring the glares he received from a certain redhead as they passed.

* * *

The doctor stood outside of Kristina's hospital room John standing in front of her as she spoke.

"Mr. Cena, she just woke from surgery, which I find to be quite the miracle with the fall she took she should still be out. But it is wonderful that she is awake. I suggest you just talk to her softly and slowly if she hasn't fallen back asleep. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

John simply nodded before he grasped the golden knob and turned it. The door pushed open and he headed in. The little dark haired girl rested quietly, big brown eyes taking in her surroundings. Her head snapped towards the door as it had opened and a smile appeared on her tired face.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed as John closed the door behind him.

The brown haired wrestler sighed, he still didn't quiet understand why this little girl had such an attraction to him, Amy or Travis. She never left their sides for too long with the exception of what had happened earlier that night. He just found it odd that she never addressed him by his first name only daddy. Maybe it was just him. He shrugged off the feeling and took a sit beside the hospital bed.

"Hey baby girl, how ya feelin'?" He asked with one of his trademark smiles.

Kristina frowned and mumbled, "My head hurts."

The smile left John's face. "I'm sorry Kristi. I shouldn't have left ya alone like that. If I had just waited a bit then you wouldn't be here."

She offered him a small smile. "You don't have to be sorry daddy. I just wanted to help mommy that scary guy was gonna hurt her. She needed someone to help her."

John shook his head. Sometimes the way she talked frightened him. She seemed older then just a little seven girl old.

"Baby girl..."

"Can we go home?" She interrupted before he could continue.

His hand reaching out and gently ruffled her hair. "I don't see why not babe. I'm sure once the doc comes back she'll let us take you home."

Kristina smiled and the two soon fell into a happy conversation as the little girl seemed to know about John's discomfort with the situation he had placed her in. She didn't want him to feel bad, in her mind he did nothing wrong.

* * *

The duo were so engrossed in their conversation that they both failed to notice the slowly opening window. Two figures stood just outside the now open window and glanced in.

"This is going to be a problem, Steven." The shorter of the two said.

"Rick, shut up. No it isn't we just simply make sure he's taken care of and take the girl."

Rick nodded slowly as he waited for his companion to climb in through the window before following him in. The two silently stood still listening to the conversation between John and Kristina. Both men remembering their instructions. It was a simply kidnap mission. Take the girl and leave no witnesses, which was exactly what they were going to do.

However, what they weren't counting on was for the young girl to turn her attention away from her current father figure and to the two black dressed men. Brown eyes grew wide as she screamed loudly. John quickly trying to get the young girl to calm down. He followed her gaze, looking behind him only to be met with a solid punch to the jaw. With a groan John stood up in a hurry, only for a lead pipe to be slammed into his gut.

John took a deep breath before he fell to his knees clenching his stomach. Kristina yelling for them not to touch him. Rick grabbed a handful of the dark haired superstars hair, a sick smirk appearing on his face as he pointing a gun at John's temple.

Steven grabbed the screaming girl before she had the chance to leave the bed. "Stop playing and kill him already!" His hand covering the girls' cries.

Rick nodded, "Night night pretty boy." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, rapidly approaching shoes were heard from the other side of the closed hospital room.

"What the hell is he doing to her!" A female's voice was heard.

"Dammit." Steven cursed. "Forget it, we'll come back and finish him later. Knock him out and let's go."

Rick nodded and in a flash the butt of the gun he held came clashing down onto the forehead of the Champion. A gash opening as John was let go and fell face first to the floor. A small pool of blood already forming around him, while the two kidnappers made their escape with their prize in hand.

* * *

Two hours later, blue eyes opened. John blinked to try and rid himself of the grogginess he was currently feeling. His hand coming up to rub his eyes. All the young champion could register was that he was lying down on a bed and why that was, was beyond him. Current events came rushing back to him and he sat up quickly. A little too quickly if you asked him. His eyes shut and with a groan, John fell back onto the pillow a massive headache forming.

"Oh God, you're okay!" He heard Amy state from beside him.

Slowly he reopened his eyes and glanced to his left. "What the fuck happened?"

Amy bit her lower lip. "I was kind of hoping you'd tell me."

John blinked as the diva slid onto the bed and hugged him. "What was that for?"

"You had me worried." She admitted and sighed. "As much as I don't want to I have to say I'm sorry for being a bitch before and we'll talk about that later."

She returned to the seat she had been occupying. John glancing around and noting she was the only one in the room.

"Where's everyone?"

"In the waiting room. Travis should be coming in soon to check up."

"You're up."

"Speak of the devil."

Travis rolled his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok but my head hurts. Some jackasses in ski masks came and took Kristina." John stated before anyone could question him.

Amy blinked, "What?"

"Ya heard me. We were just sittin' here and talkin' and all that shit and all of a sudden she started screamin'. I didn't know what was wrong till I turned around and saw these two guys. They cheap shot me." John grumbled. "The fuckin' bastards."

Travis leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "Two guys came in a stole a little girl?"

"God my fuckin' head hurts." John mumbled as he sat up only to be pushed back down.

"They apparently hit you with something. It knocked you out John"  
"What ya talkin' 'bout?"

"You've been out for two hours, idiot." Travis replied before Amy could.

John's eyes widened. "Serious?"

Both nodded. John blinked and frowned deeply.

"That means they got far wit' her."

Amy frowned, "We hope not. We called the cops after we found you on the floor and Kristina missing. Their looking for her and Shane and Stacy are out there as well."

John nodded. Still not in the least bit happy over what had happened. He protested again when the doctor came in to check on him. Instructing him to take it easy with the stitches that were in his head. When he snapped he didn't care about any fucking stitches and was sent two warning glares that shut him up. The doctor left after giving the redhead pain killers for the refusing champion. Travis, Amy and John then discussing what was gonna happen next with the disappearance of little girl who managed to capture their hearts.


End file.
